Pedometers are well known electronic devices that are held or worn by a user and count the number of steps taken by the user. Typically, modern pedometers use inertial sensors, such as one or more accelerometers, to detect movement of the pedometer. Often, pedometers are worn on the user's torso, e.g., clipped to a belt or lapel or placed in a pocket. When worn by the user on the torso, the major forces to which the inertial sensors are subject are the forces associated with the steps taken by the user. Accordingly, signals received from the inertial sensors may be relatively easily analyzed to detect and count the steps taken by the user. When a pedometer is worn on a user's wrist, however, the inertial sensors experience additional significant forces, e.g., caused by the movement of the user's wrist. Moreover, the orientation of a wrist worn pedometer may vary significantly as the user walks or runs, e.g., when the user bends an elbow. Accordingly, detecting and counting steps when a pedometer is worn on the user's wrist is subject to additional complications relative to a torso worn pedometer.